Letters
by Isabel Night
Summary: My original characters' (Tara, Irene, Loren, Amy, Cassie, David, Sara, and Hina) thoughts about the Warlords written in letter form. What they say may surprise you. Last letter: TARA *FINISHED*
1. Amy

Letters  
Isabel Night  
  
Amy  
  
Dear Anubis,  
  
I know you may never read this letter, but now that I'm starting my first year of college, I felt it was time to write this letter.  
  
I guess that first thing that sticks out was the first time I saw you at the Olympics. At the time, I was 17 years old, young, willing to win the gold, and maybe even a little clueless about the concept of duty. When I got off the airplane, I had high hopes that I would bring a gold medal home, but I wasn't counting on you being there. When I first met you, and I'll be honest, I thought you were on drugs or something, but even then, some part of me knew that you were serious. It was later that evening when I learned that I was one of the potential heirs to the Armor of Cruelty. It's almost funny, but now that I think about it, maybe I was the crazy one.  
  
You didn't leave with a good first impression. At first, I thought you were just some punk Nino looking for a fight, but I was wrong. The night I cut you with my switchblade, you told me something that even now, a year later, I can't forget. You told me that war changes people, for good or for worse, and that every single human being doesn't come out of a war untouched. I was surprised that you understood such things, for living and fighting on the streets can make people think that way too.  
  
The more times we met and fought, the more you forced me to pull strength from deep within my inner being, pushing my limits, and putting me to the test. I don't know if it was orders from your boss or not, but you just kept pushing me, challenging me, and daring me to do my best. And at the final battle, everything you did made me a different person.  
While it wasn't easy to defeat you, the road you forced me to travel to get to that point caused me to change. I know for a fact that when I left Atlanta, I was a different person. I guess all I can say is: you did your job.  
  
I know this will damage your ego, but I'm not in love with you. When I left Atlanta, I went back to Miami and met a young man from Cuba named Elian Hernandez. We fell in love, started dating, and are now going to a small college in Miami together. In two months, Elian will take the Naturalization Test and hopefully become an American citizen. And I will be there with him every step of the way.  
  
I guess if this letter had any meaning to it, it would be this: thanks. Thanks for helping me grow and became a stronger person. Thanks for everything. And while I don't love you, some part of me will always remember that crazy red haired Warlord who pushed me to do my best, and become a better person.  
  
Amy Sonata 


	2. David

David  
  
Dear Dais,  
  
As I was writing some new songs for my band, your named randomly popped into my head. I guess it was the appropriate time to write this letter.  
  
When I first met you, I didn't have a very high opinion of you. Granted, a person that hangs upside down from a spider web doesn't exactly fit into the "normal" category.  
  
But what really changed my perception of you was the day that we were at weapons practicing. You challenged me to what you called a "game of skill." And after I yanked the weapon out of your hand, you told me the most disturbing thing: I would give the United States the Gold Medal in gymnastics.  
  
The night before the competition, I was worried. I considered doing poorly just so your prediction wouldn't come true. But then I realized that if I didn't do my best, my coach and my teammates would start asking questions. I think that was the first night I ever used foul language.  
  
So I competed. And as you predicted, I won the Gold Medal for my team. But that really bothered me. As I received my medal, I talked one of my teammates, Shane, into watching me do a repeat of my jump on the vault. After everyone left, we walked back to the gymnastics complex, and Shane watched me do my jump. The first time I did okay, but I didn't repeat the winning jump. The second time I did okay, but I still didn't repeat the winning jump.  
  
That was when I got worried. I was afraid that you had manipulated the outcome of the gymnastics competition just so I could win. Now don't get me wrong, I've always wanted to win the Gold Medal, but I've always wanted to win with my own hard work and practice, not with assistance of someone who hangs upside down on spider webs and uses illusions.  
So I tried a third time. I pulled my concentration together and focused. It was that third time that I repeated the winning jump.  
  
That was when I got scared. You knew; you knew I had it in me all along; you were just trying to bring out my hidden potential. That frightened me more than I could ever imagine, but I kept that fear to myself. When we met at the final battle, my illusions against yours, I won; it wasn't easy, but I won. I remember the words you spoke after your defeat, "You had it in you all the time, my Warrior of Summer. All I had to do was make sure that you brought it out. I am honored to know that I have done my duty."  
  
Now that I think about it, even if it was an order from your boss, or something you did out of your own free will, you changed me. I now have more confidence in myself and in my abilities thanks to you. If you were acting on orders, then all I can say is: you did your job. If this was something every armor bearer does when he or she finds the heir to his or her armor: then you did what was required of you.  
  
When I got back to San Francisco, I hooked up with my band and began writing new songs. The song I'm working on is dedicated you Dais. I guess you can say it's the least I can do to thank you. Thanks, you crazy, six-legged whack job.  
  
David Anderson 


	3. Cassie

Cassie  
  
Dear Cale,  
  
Finals at the veterinary school can be a pain sometimes. But while I was studying the anatomy of the Grey Wolf for my Mammal Biology Class, your name just popped into my head. After annoying me for a couple of hours, I felt that it was appropriate that I sit down and write this letter.  
  
I guess, if someone were to ask me my opinion of you, I would probably tell them that you're the biggest suck up I've ever known. However, despite that personality quirk, you changed me. I don't know how you changed me, but you changed me.  
  
I guess the way I think has changed because of you. Because of you, I now know that what you want isn't always what's best. When I first met you, I was still in the grieving cycle. It had been a year after that bastard freshman took a 9mm and shot Teresa in the head; sometimes, I can still see images from the horrible day. I was trying to start over by going to the Olympics because I wanted to show Teresa that I wasn't going to be stopped by some tragedy; I was going to win. That's when you showed up. The one thing I remember the most is you trying to convince me to join you and your boss. But I'm skeptical about a lot of things, so I wasn't fooled. I knew that everything has a price, or so at least that's what they say. And to be quite honest, I didn't want to pay that price.  
  
During the Olympics, you promised me many things: wealth, power, immortality, but I didn't want that stuff. What good is immortality if you live forever and watch all your friends die? But then you came bearing a deal that I was totally unprepared for: your boss would give me back Teresa if I joined him.  
  
I thought long and hard about the offer. True, I did want Teresa back, but could I pay the price? I was right in the middle of an inner conflict, and I didn't know how to deal. As I thought long and hard about your offer, I began to realize something: if the offer had been made a year ago, I would have accepted it without question.  
  
It surprised me, when you came for the final answer, that I would reject any kind of offer to have Teresa back. Some part of my brain had come up with the weirdest conclusion: you were going to use Teresa as a puppet and hurt her. It was then and there that some part of me that I never knew existed would have rather had Teresa dead then your puppet. It was that conclusion helped me reject your offer.  
  
Even after the final battle, these thoughts and feelings are still present in my mind. Did I do the right thing? Yes, I did. Was it easy? No, but I'm willing to live with that choice. When it came right down to it, you made me think about what's best for everyone else, and not just myself. When you forced me to think, you changed me. And I'm happy to say that it's for the better.  
  
So all I can say is that if it was orders from your boss, or from your own free will, you did your job. Thanks, you blue-haired, scar-faced suck up.  
  
Cassie Legis 


	4. Sara

Sara  
  
Dear Sekhmet,  
  
Being the daughter of a Rabbi can have its ups and downs, but training to be a Rabbi takes a lot of hard work, studying, and Piety. As I was studying for my final in my Hebrew language class, your name popped into my head. After trying to ignore the nagging need to write this letter for about two hours, I finally decided to sit down and write my feelings down on paper.  
  
When I first met you, something gave me the impression that you were not quite, well, sane. Of course, I try to give everyone the benefit of the doubt, but I still had this feeling that you were not quite sane. You watched me practice with my Rapier, and you watched me fight Cassie at the Fencing Finals. Although I think more in terms of the physical world that can be explained by science, you opened me up to the world of supernatural, where science cannot explain everything.  
  
I remember the first time we fought. Somehow, you created the illusion that you had six arms. Even though you were just moving your two arms very fast, you made me realize that not all things can be explained scientifically or logically. At first, I thought that science could explain everything, but then again, how does science explain green fire, poisons and toxins coming out of swords, glowing purple eyes, breathing and talking underwater, and swords being controlled by what looks like telekinesis?  
  
I guess because of the incident at the Olympics, I've learned that not all things can be explained by science or logic. I guess, in a way, you opened me up to a world far beyond what science can teach us. You really changed my perspective on what is "reality" and what is "myth."  
  
I don't know if you'll ever read this letter, but if you do, I want to thank you for all you taught me. I guess you were right when you said, "Many things cannot be explained away by mortal science. If you try to do that, then you have lost touch with your basic instinct."  
  
Sara Evans 


	5. Hina

Hina  
  
Dear Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet,  
  
I know it's been a few months since you came to the Big Island of Hawai'i, but considering that you three were here during the 7 Days, I wanted to write this letter to tell you that after what you three went through, you should not be ashamed of the tears you cried.  
  
When I lost my son Peni to Leukemia, I was well aware of the 7 Days Myth. You see, my family comes from a long line of Ancient Hawaiian orators; so, the studying and retelling of this myth comes naturally to my family and me. After my first 7 Days, I could not stop crying for a week. It was the only emotion I felt after my son went back to the Great Spirits.  
  
However, I was lucky; I've seen many people who weren't as strong as you three and I are. When a High School friend, Leilani, experienced her first 7 Days after her brother died, she couldn't stand the thought of her brother leaving her again. Therefore, four days after the 7 Days, she hung herself in her bedroom. Unfortunately, she was one of the many people who couldn't stand the thought of living without a loved one.  
  
I know you might think this sounds crazy, but at that mountain ledge, what you three did back there was natural. You should not be ashamed of the tears you cried for your best friend, in fact, it might have helped you realize that you three aren't emotionless killing machines, but human beings. Moreover, from what I gathered from your five friends, this was a wake up call to find your humanity.  
  
But your tears were a reminder of the pain I felt. If this letter has any meaning, it is probably this: all life is precious as well as fragile. Sometimes, we don't know what we've got until we lose it all.  
  
Hina Kaha'i 


	6. Loren

Loren  
  
Dear Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet.  
  
Sometimes, the "Real World" is stranger than fictional stories. But now that I look back on my experiences from when I was in Japan, I now know that what is "real" and what is "false" can be the same, and sometimes, two totally different things.  
  
I guess it started before I came to Japan. I was living in Raleigh, North Carolina, doing the things I normally do, when Cruelty entered the picture. It might sound crazy, but when Cruelty chose me, my whole life changed.  
  
I'll never know why Cruelty chose me. When I was told about Cruelty's Former Master, Anubis, I think you called him; I refused to believe that he chosen me just because I look like his former master. At the time, I might have believed that the Armor of Spring had chosen me because I carried the required virtue. Unfortunately, I refused to believe that he had chosen me because of the way I look.  
  
But then again, in a world where what is "real" and what is "fake" can be two totally different things, I was proven wrong when we found Anubis in the Dynasty's gold-colored lake, dead.  
  
And that bothered me; everyone who said I looked so much like him was right. The look on his face was so peaceful, that it broke my heart. Of course, you three had it far worse than I did. You three had known him for so long that it must have been painful. I can't replace what you four once had, I know and understand this, but that still doesn't mean you three can't start over again.  
  
Even though you three should start over, I still have problems with Cale and Dais. I was willing to give them a second chance after they tried to kidnap me, but they completely blew it when they kidnapped Tara and Irene. However, despite the fact that the three remaining seasons should start over, I have no place in your lives. I am not Anubis, and I will not replace him.  
  
However, that doesn't mean that you three are bad people. Sekhmet has the most warm and understanding heart that I have ever seen, but he'll only open up to if you allow him to. I guess, now that I've learned a little more about the culture, that people are a little more prejudiced about other people who are "different" in Japan than they are in America.  
  
And yet, when all was said and done, I don't hate any of you. Yes, I'm still angry with Dais and Cale for kidnapping my two friends, but for some odd reason, I just can't bring myself to hate them.  
  
Maybe I've learned something during my stay in Japan. If I did, then it was probably this: nothing is ever simple, both sides tell a story, even if it is from two different points of view. If you want to learn the truth, you have to listen to both sides.  
  
Loren Morris 


	7. Irene

Irene  
  
Dear Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet,  
  
In all my 17 years of living on this earth, or, to be more exact, in the Realm of the Mortals, my cards have told me many things. Sometimes, my cards have predicted pleasant things, but many times, my cards have predicted unpleasant or bad things as well. My cards did see Loren in danger, but my cards did not show me the driving force behind the danger she was in.  
  
Now that I look back on my experience, perhaps all of us, including you three, were naive about "reality" and even people in general. From what I learned, you three and your deceased friend took so many innocent lives and tore so many families apart that I began to wonder if you four had ever thought that the pain you had inflicted would come back to haunt you.  
  
There is an old saying: "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." Now I don' t know if this is true or not, but perhaps you four never thought that your past would come back to haunt you. But then again, maybe you four were so entrenched in your victories that you began to believe that you four were not subject to human emotions.  
  
400 years old or not, what in the world made you three think that no one could hurt you, break your hearts, or make you cry? Why in the world would you three believe that any of you are smarter, stronger, or wiser than any other human being?  
  
But then again, after living together for 400 years, you tend to believe that nothing can break the brotherly bond you four shared. At least, that's what you believed, until you lost Anubis.  
  
I can understand why you would want to bring your friend back, but I think that after 400 years of terrorizing people, you three finally realized that you couldn't always get what you want. I know you three would've done anything to keep the bond you once had, but I think for the first time in your lives, you realized how fragile that bond was.  
  
You three tried so hard, but in the end, you failed. I think you failed because you never realized how fragile life and friendships are; but I don't blame any of you for wanting Anubis back. If it were one of my friends, I'd do everything in my power to keep all of us together.  
  
There is another old saying: "What Goes Around Comes Around." I guess every sin and crime you three had committed in the past has now come back to haunt you, but even with your blood soaked past, you three proved also proved something to me. Despite all the killings, torture, and suffering you three had caused, you acted like any normal human being would when you lost your friend. Your anger at the Ronins for taking Anubis was natural. So, despite what your former boss had told you, there was humanity in you; it may have been warped, but there was still humanity in you. I guess, if there is a lesson to this letter, it's probably this: no person is simple to explain. Every human being is more complex than any scientist, psychologist, or doctor can fathom.  
  
Irene Tomas 


	8. Tara

Tara  
  
Dear Anubis,  
  
There is a saying among humans that live in the Mortal World: every person is capable of many things, but many times, he or she is not aware of those capabilities. I wonder, when you were still alive, if you ever believed that saying?  
  
Of course, even after what happened in Japan, I'm still skeptical about many supernatural things. Even today, the idea of a deceased ex-Warlord sending me flashes of his life doesn't sit well with me. However, when you chose me to put an end to the fighting between Loren, Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale, and I'll admit, I wasn't too keen on the idea. It's just that somehow, you knew I had the ability to stop the fighting.  
  
Even now, two months after I left Japan with Loren and Irene, I still don't know how you knew of my capabilities. It's just that with your help, you forced me to bring it out. It's funny, a man who died trying to show his friends a better way, does it again from beyond the grave. Of course, when I discovered your body, it helped push my argument for the fighting to stop, but it still bothered me. Sometimes, I wonder if opposites really attract, I mean after all, you left behind three wonderful friends; eccentric, crazy, and sometimes downright weird friends, but they were more loyal than any gang members I see on the streets of Raleigh. You seemed to be "normal" one of the group, while Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet were the "eccentric" ones in the group. However, from the flashes you gave me, they were not emotionless people, but real people who feel real emotions. When you left them, they acted like any normal person, including me, would act.  
  
Maybe you were able to save your friends because despite what your ex-boss drilled into the four of you, Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet did have emotions. All four of you were human beings and just like any other human being, you four were subject to human emotions. So, in a way, emotions can help a person discover who they are and what they can become. Maybe you knew that when you chose me, or maybe you knew that your friends were not heartless killing machines, but human beings.  
  
Even if emotions don't completely develop a person, you showed me that emotions are a part of growing up. They help mold and shape a person, and I know that after the whole series of events took place, I became a different person.  
  
I don't know if you'll ever read this letter, but I just wanted to thank you for putting your trust in me and helping me to develop into a mature young woman. Without your interference, I would probably still be curled up with a book, alone in an unseen corner of a Library, and not hanging out with my friends. So thanks, I don't think I'll ever forget what you did for me.  
  
Tara Samson 


End file.
